The Power of Lightning
by Frogenshtein's pokemonster
Summary: Ash and the gang meet a new friend and find a strange rock.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so although it isn't my first pokemon fic, it's the first one to take seriously. Though there will be silliness. This is both a poke-morph fic and an evil ash fic. The idea both gives me the jibblies, and makes me want to break out in evil laughter. Rated for blood, blood, and post-semi-demi-lightning-gods. THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC, NOR DOES IT ENCOURAGE ASH/MAY. IN FACT, MAY IS NOT EVEN IN HERE. NEITHER IS MISTY. Enjoy.

"What people say" 'what ash thinks' (what pokemon say) or "_pika pika, pikaa!"_

And here we join our heroes, ash, brock, and dawn, (Pika pika!) Oh! You too, pikachu, on their way to... where are they going again?

"Yeah, Dawn, where _are_ we going?" said ash, for what was maybe the tenth time.

"I can't even find us on the map!" said brock.

"For the _umpteenth time_, we're going to get a new poketch application. No need to worry." "_Greeeeeaat_," said ash, "what does _this_ one do?" "Well FYI ash, this one helps to locate evolution stones"

"_pikapika_ _chu?_ _Pika pikachu pika?_" "Yeah, dawn," said ash, noting pikachu's concern, "why _would_ we need one of those?" "You never know, ash," said brock, "why, male kingdra give birth!" "I did not need to know that."

suddenly, team rocket ENGSMSPLODED out of the bushes! "Alright, you stupid twerps," Jessie said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Ash, while James and Meowth did the same, pointing their guns at Ash's friends, "we've taken your crud for long enough! Now give us your pikac

-scene missing-

LASTING OFF AGAIN!" said the rockets as they ENGSMSPLODED into next week.

"So your name's Jeremy?" said Ash to the saver of his life, "it's pretty lucky that you walked by with a lvl 100 Empoleon at that exact moment."

"So it is." said Jeremy, fiddling with his poketch, when it started beeping red and stuff. "Gasp! It appears that there is an unknown stone in... that bush!" "I'll go check it out." said ash, slowly approaching the bush. He pulled away the bush branches... and a milky white glow started emanating from a strange rock. As ash slowly made to pick up the rock, so too did pikachu. They simultaneously touched the stone and... nothing happened. "Well, that was anticlimactic," said ash, when he and pikachu were suddenly sucked into the strange rock, which started to vibrate with electricity!


	2. Chapter 2

1 Ash's point of view

Pain. Lots of pain. Being –voiped– into a small rock was not comfortable. And then there was whiteness. And I noticed that pikachu was there. I tried to say "hey, pikachu! Where are we?" But the sentence was whisked away before it reached my throat. Then the pain started again as I felt my spine jolt out of my skin. My ears elongated and my hearing became much stronger. The bones in my hands and feet shattered and reformed into paws as my face started burning, and fur grew all around my body. When I looked over at pikachu, I saw that he was trying to swim over to me through the whiteness. I tried to swim over, too, but there was nothing to swim on, only whiteness. Then, suddenly, the whiteness lifted, and we were with the others. My first thought was to get to pikachu, and we rushed towards each other. But, something felt… odd. It was then that dawn screamed, and I whirled around to face not my friends and that guy we met last chapter, but my friends, Jeremy, and an empoleon facing directly at me, near horror struck. Except for the empoleon. He was a chargin' his laser.

-Pokemon trainer JEREMY wants to battle!-

What? There were words flashing at the bottom of my line of vision.

-JEREMY sent out EMPOLEON-

But his empoleon was already out. 'Wait,' I thought, 'This must be how Pokemon see battles!' Just then, a choice of four options replaced the strange words.

-Agility-, -Thunder-, -Unnatural surge of power-, and -Run-.

The power sounded good for a battle, so I picked it mentally. The words then reappeared.

-Ash used UNNATURAL SURGE OF POWER-

Something welled up inside me at that moment, and warmth flowed through my body. I had never felt something so powerful. Ever.

-Opponent's turn-

"a-" Jeremy started, but

-TOO LATE!-

Then I chose to use thunder, and then, lightning. Lightning happened. So much lightning, that the Empoleon fainted. I knew what I had just done. I had won. I felt powerful. I wanted more. I grabbed pikachu and rushed away as Jeremy called back his empoleon. I was going to do powerful things.

Normal pov.

"Oh no," said Jeremy, both frightful and depressed, "he has slunk over to… the ediskrad."


End file.
